Eighteenth Hell
by bella92
Summary: Ni-sama, why do you always take the hard way?" Prince Mukuro have a lot of dispute in his life,like a childhood-love and riaval,the worry of age and a pervy advicer.6959, 8059, 10069, 1869.not comp.decided Currently BETA-ing!
1. Chapter 1

This is the beta-version, that my beta Expresso-Latte (Jill) did. Thanks!:D

Disclaimer: I don´t own KHR.

* * *

"OI, SEBASTIAN!"

The castle stayed silent.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Fast footsteps quickly followed and the double doors of the bedroom opened, revealing a harried and flustered young man of twenty five.

"Young master, how many times have I told you? If you need me, all you have to do is to just simply pick up the telephone and call!" he chided firmly, gesturing at the black phone that sat quietly on the side table of the boy's bed.

A soft chuckle echoed in the dimly-lit bedroom. "My dear _Sebastian,_ despite having repeated the same thing twenty three times previously, I see that you have not committed that little fact into that brain of yours. If I must repeat myself for the twenty fourth time, the phone is too far away for me to reach without stretching out."

Sebastian forced himself to remain calm. Whatever had possessed him to work for such a demanding little brat in the first place? _Oh wait, now I remember-it's the generous pay check._ Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, he allowed a small smile to grace his tired face.

"Well, if you must know, young master, a little exercise would do you some good! Now, what is it that you want, sir?"

"Hmm…" He pondered for a moment looking straight into Sebastian's eyes coolly. "Now that I think of it, it's nothing really. You can go now," said the boy with some finality.

Sebastian gritted his teeth. _Endure and tolerate, endure and tolerate… _Tucking his master back into his bed, he switched off the bedside lamp.

"Sweet dreams and good night, _**sir**_," Sebastian spat out the last part, barely concealing his extreme dislike for his employer before making his way out.

A satisfied grin graced his face. It was fun annoying his servants. Turning over to the side, he found a pair mauve eyes staring intently at him. The boy let out a small sigh.

"Did Sebastian and I wake you up, Chrome?"

The said girl blinked in embarrassment from being caught staring. She shook her head slightly. There wasn't any need for him to know that she liked looking at her brother, Rokudo Mukuro-the prince of the Nordic parts. Chrome did love him very much-but she couldn't help but feel sorry for Sebastian who had to suffer under her wilful older brother.

"Nii-sama, you shouldn't have acted like that. Sebastian is actually a very nice person…"

"But I did need his help," the prince insisted. "It's just that I forgotten what I wanted him to do for me."

Taking a deep breath, Chrome gathered up her courage and began firmly. "Nii-sama, you should really stop acting like a child and stop h-hurting other people's feelings! This is the 9th servant we have to hire ever since Gokudera's mother-"She gasped and immediately covered her hand over the mouth in a terrified manner. What had she done?! It was an unspoken rule that nobody was to mention Gokudera's mother in front of Mukuro-she was their very first servant and had been Mukuro's nanny for a very long time. When she died, Mukuro was devastated and became what he was now.

A tense atmosphere had settled in, and for Chrome it felt like it was crushing her mind into small little pieces one after one. She began to hyperventilate and felt dizzy.

"Chrome.."

"I´m so sorry nii-sama, please forgive me!" the girl muffled cries as she ducked down under her blankets in mortification. "I-I will-!"

"-arrange a job interview for the servant position."

"...What?"

Chrome felt confused. Had she heard her brother right? Or was it the hyperventilation that was causing her to start hearing voices?

"Sebastian decided to hand in his resignation letter," the boy explained patiently, holding his mobile and looking at the messenger in a nearly proud manner."Kufufu, he obviously didn´t like the schedule I had arranged for him for tomorrow..."

The voice sounded malicious-like it had always been every time her brother had achieved yet another success in his evil plotting. Chrome could bet that it was his goal in the beginning to make Sebastian's life here as troublesome as possible, so that he would quit. She sighed. It was typical of her brother; he always puts unwanted staff through hell before they leave. She would never completely understand him.

"Nii-sama, why do you always take the hard way?"

Mukuro smirked. A good sign for the happiness the question brought.

"Why do you think that I see two ways?"

* * *

---

The Hibari family was a highly respected noble family in the Nordic parts and was also well-known for their robust nature globally. In history books, you can find many mentions of the name "Hibari" together with the words "victory", "war" and "violence". The wars they fought in often had death tolls amounting over to thousands and just _one_magnificent death of a Hibari family member. (A Hibari never dies a quiet death, it seems.)

That being said, the main objective of a noble is to help the royal family in time of need and protect it in every tricky situation. Hence, it was the reason why that Hibari Kyouya hasn´t killed the crown prince since the first time they met. Many wondered how long Hibari was going to last-and Mukuro was one of them who wanted to know the most.

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

The black haired teenager eyebrow twitched every now and then at the irritating noise, but he tried his best to ignore it and concentrate on his studies.

_Click. Click. Click._

Oh, how he wanted to leave the table, leave the library, leave the castle and most definitely, leave _him._

Nevertheless, he knew how much his disappearance would delight the crown prince and Hibari was not about to give him that-so he decided to simply ignore _him._ Grasping the pencil harder, he continued to write.

_Click. Click. Click._

Hibari could have sworn that the clicking was starting to become louder than before.

_Click. Click. Click._

Hibari's jaw tightened as he felt a headache starting.

_CLICK. CLICK. CLICK-_

"Can you stop playing with your damn pen before I bite you to death?" he grounded out as he glared at the prince, who was standing behind him, holding an ink pen.

Mukuro blinked in mock surprise and tried to play innocent.

"No."

To emphasize his word, he dramatically slowly clicked on the pen again. Amusement was evident in his contrasting eyes.

_**Click.**_

Hibari looked down, his annoyance growing by the passing second. Memories of how much of trouble he got in when he was little because he was fooled by that pest of a crown prince's tricks started to surface in his mind. Pushing all them to the back of his mind, he rolled his grey eyes and turned around, facing a smirking Mukuro. Hibari was fed up of letting _him _play around with him.

"What do you want with _**me**_?"

The prince walked over and sat at the opposite of the pissed noble. Hibari saw from the corner of his eyes that the annoying pen was still in his hand. _If that idiot starts playing with that again, I will break that damnable thing._

"So," started the other boy in an uninterested tone while he studied the pen."You write notes, right?"

Hibari shot a pointed look at Mukuro and said nothing. Wasn't it obvious enough? He had never wanted so much for that damn prince to go away.

_Click. Click. Click._

_**Screw this.**_

"...Yes," Hibari managed to say, keeping all traces of anger from his tone.

The prince snickered, celebrating his victory. He guessed that the expression was true; 'The pen is stronger than the sword'.

"Well, can I have a look at what you wrote?"

Hibari quickly glanced through his notes.

NOTES OF THE WORLD WAR 2. 

_I hate the prince_

_I hate the prince _

_I hate the prince_

_I hate the prince _

_I hate the prince_

_HATE!!!!_

"No," said Hibari flatly, his grey eyes flashing in anger. He couldn't decide which one made him pissed him off the most-the prince's presence or that he provoked him to write this unconsciously. Mukuro, quickly taking this chance, began clicking his pen again.

Click. Click. Click. Clic-SLAP!

Swoosh!

The pen flew into the air, over their heads and eventually landed several metres from the both of them. Mukuro looked astoundingly at his now empty hand. It was the first time the older boy had lost control to actually hit him. Mukuro gritted his teeth at the stabbing pain as he massaged his now red hand.

A small smirk worked its way up onto Hibari's face. Revenge was sweet, indeed. He felt better then he had done in days! _**That damn prince should get it by now.**_

"Do you want to play Nitendo now then?" asked Mukuro a minute later.

"No," Hibari growled. He should have known that this happiness would never last. "Where is Chrome?" He could perhaps lay over the prince in her care.

Mukuro chuckled. "She is organizing an interview for a new servant," answered Mukuro carelessly, leaning back in the chair, as he put his hands at the back of his head and crossed his feet on the table.

He eyed the feet on the table with distaste. "What did you do?" He asked suspiciously.

Mukuro laughed again. "Nothing!"

Hibari didn´t believe him. He knew how the prince treated his servants. The only one he truthfully and really liked was that grey haired brat's mother who was of peasant blood.

"Where is Gokudera Hayato?"

Mukuro frowned a little. "Hmm...I don't know. I will call him." He took his mobile phone out of his pocket, and dialled Gokudera's number.

"...What?"

"Hello, sweetheart!" began Mukuro in such a sweet tone that Hibari raised an eyebrow. _**Sweetheart? What is he planning now? **_

" Rokudo Mukuro?! Bastard, why is it that you always find out my number?!"

"Kufufu," laughed Mukuro amusingly. "That's not such a hard task. But I don´t understand why you always change as often as you-"

"That's because I don't want you to call me, you pervert!"

Hibari, who could hear the lower noble scream his head off, just shook his head. Really, how many years had the prince courted Gokudera Hayato?

"Now now Haya-chan, calm down~ "

"Don´t call me Haya-chan, you´re creep!"

The prince was forced to keep the phone at a distance when the noble started to yell again. He couldn't become deaf now could he?

"-And I heard what happened to the 9th," added Gokudera later in a much lower voice than before. Mukuro smiled when he heard it, thinking that his charm had in some kind of way gone through the phone line and calmed his love.

_Yeah, it must be it..._

"Oya, Oya, news goes fast in my castle it seem." He smirked, feeling sly. "Or is my little Haya-chan interested of my life in daily basis?"

"Who's interested?!" He roared once again. Mukuro could hear a more feminine and soft voice in the background. "Is it nii-sama you´re talking to?"

"Not anymore!"

Mukuro looked at the mobile phone in surprise. What exactly was Chrome doing over there?

"Err, nii-sama, are you still there?" asked a small, unsure voice at the other end."Mukuro nii-sama?"

"Yes, I´m here my sweet Chrome," replied Mukuro, something akin to a soft smile gracing his face. He loved how his little sister depended on him.

"Nii-sama, I am proud to say that we have now found the new 10th!"


	2. chapter 2

The next chapter, now beta.

Warning:Boyxboy moments

Disclaimer:Still don't own KHR.

__________________________________________________

Rokudo Mukuro, the prince of the Nordic parts, also known as his Royal Highness (Hibari thought "His Royal pain in the ass" was much more fitting) thought he had almost seen and heard everything in his life--no matter how far-fetched it may be or sounded--but currently, this one took the cake.

Standing in front of him was a boy (or was he a female? Mukuro couldn't put his finger on that one), who was supposedly to be the servant number ten, looked extremely small for his age for a teen (Or at least what he claimed he was in his resumè). He had a slender figure, big brown eyes, a small nose and feminine-looking hands. His short, light brown hair looked soft and fine enough to belong to a female—but his clothes and his hairstyle pointed to otherwise.

Mukuro continued staring at the person standing in front of him. He had never seen such an odd creature in the whole of his teenage life. Mukuro could ask for his gender, but that would make him appear to be plain stupid—and as a member of a royalty, he didn't like that. Gokudera snorted at the prince dumbstruck face, and decided right there and then that he liked the 10th. Anyone that could wipe away the bastard's smirk was his friend!

Chrome seemed happy enough. She took her brother's silence as a positive sign.

"Brother, meet Sawada Tsunayoshi—our new servant!" _Our tenth servant, _Chrome added mentally as an afterthought. There wasn't any need to scare off the new recruit—it was already hard enough finding a replacement for Sebastian, and she didn't want to go through any more trouble to find another one again.

"Ah. I see," said Mukuro as he leaned back with an understanding face. Chrome's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she shot a questioning look to her brother. What was he up to now?

"He's a boy."

Chrome didn´t understand, but someone else did.

"YOU IDIOT!" Gokudera screamed and balled up his hand into a tight fist. That was the last straw for him—Gokudera had enough of that dumb prince.

_**Noble's duties to be dammed!**_

In a few strides, the silver haired teen reached the sitting prince and punched him right in the face. The hit couldn't be compared with the slap Hibari gave him earlier--not the same power or coldness. But what Mukuro didn´t understand where why just everyone wanted to hurt him today.

Meanwhile, back to 'The 10th'—or Sawada Tsunayoshi as he was named—cocked his head slightly to the side as he watched on in uncertainty at the heated exchange of words and fists between the prince and the noble. They were a little scary with their weird conversation that Tsuna couldn't follow.

A sigh left his lips. To be honest, he felt out of place, being surrounded by so many finely clothed people. He had never worked in the whole of his life and now suddenly, he was the crown prince's personal servant! Until now, Tsuna still didn´t understand how it happened...

______________________FLASHBACK_________________________________________

_**"NEXT!"**_

_Gokudera stood up so fast that the chair fell to the wood-floor with a loud bang, startling Chrome who sat beside him. The boy pointed to the door while waving his arm in annoyance. "OUT! We don´t need a boxer, not now, not ever!"_

_"But I can protect the prince to the EXTREME!" the white haired teen persisted, showing off a couple of boxing moves just to prove it._

_A growled rumbled from his throat at the blatant disobedience from the peasant. His green eyes followed the idiot through the room. "We don´t need someone who can protect the prince, we need a person who actually can stand him!" screamed the noble, his eyes darkening in irritation._

_"Or at least be around him without losing their minds...HEY! LOOK WHERE YOU'RE HITTING, YOU IDIOTIC PEASANT! If you as much as-!"_

_**Bring.....Bring.....Bring.....**_

_Chrome, who still sat calmly by the table, picked up the temperamental boy´s mobile. _

_"Gokudera, you phone is ringing," she said quickly before the boy could go into a tantrum. Gokudera's tantrums were often unpleasant, and Chrome would sink under the table in shame and as child, fear when she witnessed them. His notorious tantrums often made the headlines when he threw one in public because Gokudera had a tendency to make a mountain out of a molehill in a moment of fury. Mukuro had always thought that his tantrums were hilarious, and would at times of boredom, 'helped' to trigger them. Hence, this was one of the reasons why Chrome maintained her standing that Mukuro was never to be bored—a bored brother meant a dangerous one. _

_"Yeah, yeah," the boy grumbled. He snatched his mobile out of Chrome's hand and went out of the room. As soon as Gokudera was out of sight, Chrome felt herself relax. Now, back to-_

_**CRASH!**_

_Business..._

_"Sorry to the EXTREME!"_

_The princess sighed in resignation. _

_When the boxer had left and the broken vase had been removed, Chrome began tidying up the papers. Gokudera might have been raised up in a noble family—but he was still one very messy person. However, being messy was a naturally was one of Gokudera's traits—and Chrome couldn't deny that it was a part which made him Gokudera, Gokudera. Smiling a little, she went back focusing on her immediate task._

"_Next please!"_

_The door remained closed. Chrome stared curiously at the shut door. Had they finished with all the applicants?_

_However, it opened up after a moment and a head popped out from behind. _

_"Hello," the person began in a small voice which Chrome thought it resembled her own. "May I come in?"_

_The princess nodded her head, a kindly smile gracing her face. _

_The person, who Chrome now identified as a boy when he stepped in, seemed to be a little overwhelmed and startled of how lavishly this room was decorated. _

_"What is your name?" Chrome asked in a gentle tone. There was no need to scare him away._

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he replied, giving a deep, respectful bow. _

_Chrome blinked at the display of such formalities. Glancing quickly through her papers, she realized that the name 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' wasn't on the list. Disappointment quickly set in. Was there really no hope in finding a new servant to fill Sebastian's position after all? Was her brother really such a put off?_

_"Uh, I am sorry for disturbing you but," the boy began hesitantly again, snapping Chrome out of her thoughts. "Is this the Lost and Found department?"_

_Ah, that confirmed it. He was indeed not looking for a job after all. Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck Chrome. There was a small chance that she might find a new servant for her brother—it would probably work, and there was no harm in trying..._

"_No, this is not the Lost and Found department. However, Tsunayoshi, would you like to apply for a job?"_

"_Ehh?"_

_______________________ENDFLASHBACK______________________________

The rest was enough said. Tsuna couldn't get over on how he was so easily won over and got himself landed in a job as a servant out of all the things to do. The small boy got quite a shock when Chrome introduced herself as the _princess _and then persuaded him into working for the crown prince, Rokudo Mukuro—and thus here he was, standing in front of the said prince, feeling all small and insignificant. Tsuna had never wanted to crawl into a hole and hide this much in the whole of his life.

Mukuro tapped his index finger on his chin thoughtfully while he studied his new servant—no, to be honest, Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't fit the servant image. That boy was more suited to be called...a _**maid**_. Mukuro let out his signature laugh in amusement. _This is going to be fun._

The rest of the occupants raised an eyebrow warily. Without a word, the prince put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder and pressed down. He stretched his back to the fullest, showing how serious he was and also, to state the obvious fact that he was taller. Taking a deep breath, he started his announcement.

"Savada-"

"It's Sawada, you idiotic prince," Gokudera interrupted with annoyance and slight glee at the fact that that Mukuro could get something wrong. The prince's face fell, his ego bruised. Suppressing his blush, he cleared his throat and ignored the silver haired noble's growing smirk.

"Yes, yes, his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Say, isn't it time for dinner?" he hastily said, changing the subject.

Chrome elbowed him gently in the ribs.

"Brother, don't change the subject. Please continue."

He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. Oh, the things he did for his sister.

"...Right. So as I was saying. Sawada-" he paused, looking caustically at Gokudera before continuing. "-Tsunayoshi, I now herby officially accept you as..."he trailed off dramatically. Gokudera rolled his eyes of the prince childishness, he just wanted to have this over with and done!

"Maid the Tenth!" Mukuro finished off, a playful smile gracing his face while everyone was thrown off momentarily.

Tsuna raised his eyebrow sceptically. "Maid?" he repeated, bewildered. As far as he knew, the title 'maid' only applied to a female-so what exactly was the prince playing at?

"YOU PERVERTIC BASTARD!"

Once again, Gokudera punched Mukuro on very same arm he had hit just now. A loud wince escaped from the prince's lips as he gingerly rubbed the swollen spot, now rapidly turning black and blue—however, despite the bruise,, Mukuro couldn't resist doing one last act.

"Oya, oya, is that jealousy I see?" Mukuro said in a teasing tone, throwing a daring arm around the noble's shoulder. "Ha~ya~to?"

**BAM!**

Chrome face palmed.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Isn't the bandage a little too much, brother?"

"Nope."

Mukuro had just returned back from a visit to his personal doctor. The doctor was okay, but his high pay and ethics to only treat females irritated the prince for some reason. It could be because the first time Mukuro met the doctor, he had pissed him off with his comment. Although that particular incident had happened years ago way back in his childhood, the memory stood as a clear as day in his mind...

____________________FLASHBACK___________________________________________

_A brown haired man dressed in a white lab coat with his hair slicked back stood in front of Mukuro, observing the prince with interest. Mukuro stayed silent. From what he was informed of, that man was the new doctor. At first glance, the new doctor gave off an air of maturity and wisdom—or so Mukuro thought he did._

_"You," the man suddenly said as he closed in the distance between the prince and him before carrying him up and held him in his arms. "-Are so cute!"_

_Mukuro didn't reply. _

_The man had a name- Shamal-and he was supposed to be the best doctor in the Nordic parts. Hence, this was the reason why the royal family offered him a permanent position in the castle as his personal doctor. There were many benefits in this deal—free residence, food, water-and that was just to name a few. Shamal agreed, but on one condition: __**to met his future patient a life time out, the next ruler over the Nordic parts. (See Beta reader report)**_

_**In other words, me,**__Mukuro thought smugly. All he had got to do was to play nice and everything would be alright. _

_Shamal chuckled when he noticed that the child in his arm was very relaxed. He began rocking the somewhat surprised prince slowly._

_"Ohhh, I think you are the cutest little baby-girl I have ever seen~"_

_Mukuro froze, his eyes wide. Did he say...__**girl**__...?_

_The doctor face's inched closer to Mukuro's and pulled the young prince into a cuddle "Yes, you definitely are! Hmm? What's this?" _

_A grave expression was immediately evident on Shamal's face as he began to examine the Mukuro's left eye. From what he had read in the report given to him, the small child born with a red right eye, but Mukuro had not shown any signs of having trouble with his eyesight. _

_"I guess I´ll start with checking your eyes, beauty haha!" He patted the prince's midnight coloured hair fondly. "Don´t worry, it won´t hurt."_

_"...Do`s that mean you will be my d`ctor?" Mukuro blurted out the question before he could stop himself. __**Damn.**_

_"So she does talk! Shamal exclaimed, beaming. "You had me worried for a while, little beauty." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, holding Mukuro in one arm alone. "My name is Shamal. Can you say Shamal? Sh-a-mal."_

_"Haha, guess my little princess is shy! You don´t have to be afraid of me." He lowered his arm and begin to rock him again, talking in a more soft tone."So, will you tell me your name?"_

_"My name is Rokudo Mukuro," the prince began, trying to keep calm. "´nd I´m not a bweauty, or a princwss or a-a gurl!" _

_Let's just say, he failed._

___________________END FLASHBACK________________________________________

Nevertheless, the royal family got Shamal in the end. A promise was a promise, and there was no backing on that. Back to the current situation, Mukuro was now spending his time 'recuperating' in the bedroom 24/7—sleeping, reading, listening to music or playing computer games (bit of a challenge with one arm). Food was served up directly to his room regularly and at times, his sister would drop by to converse with him. Chrome mostly talked about things that have occurred in his absence and also tried to convince Mukuro to stop pretending his injury was that bad and resume his royal duties.

Mukuro ignored the latter.

Time quickly passed like that and three days later, Mukuro was extremely bored out of his mind. Acting seriously injured wasn't as fun as he thought it would be—he needed to move around. Just then, an idea struck him. A grin found its way up onto his face. Yes, he could be a (insert idea here) person-that way, the prince could keep his status as a "wounded person" and still move around a little. He wasn't going to let this golden opportunity to exploit his injury go to waste.

Even a minor injury inflicted on the prince was bad enough through the eyes of the government. It was now their responsibility to assure that Mukuro was fine and nothing serious had happened. Until Mukuro was of age, the government held the most power in the country, therefore, so as to not get a bad reputation for failing to take care of the prince's safety, they sent an urgent order to Dr. Shamal to take off the bandage as soon as the injury had healed.

In the beginning, Shamal knew that Mukuro never needed any bandage at all as his injury was not serious—but Shamal gave in because he just wanted to shut the whiny prince up. When he received pressing orders to remove the bandage from Mukuro's arm, Shamal had no choice but to call the prince back. However the problem was that although Mukuro knew that his bandage was to be taken off, he didn't know _why_, and therefore refused to reply any of Dr. Shamal's calls or messages.

"HIIIIIIII!"

**CRASH!**

A small chuckle escaped from Mukuro's mouth. How could he stay locked up inside this stuffy old room and not go out and experience the hilarious happenings?

"I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna cried, clutching his head as he looked despairingly at mess he made on the floor—the beautiful, white marble floor.

Chrome placed her goblet down onto the dinner table and stood up. Walking over to the teary teen, she laid a comforting arm onto Tsuna's shoulder.

"It's alright, Tsuna," she said kindly, smiling. "You are not used to this castle yet, so it's understandable that you tripped."

The brunette blushed in embarrassment. "Okay...I'm still very sorry about this," he replied in a small voice.

The prince tried to stifle his laugh. He didn't want to ruin this entertaining moment between his sister and that 'maid'. He bit his tongue hard with his teeth—Mukuro had read from the books that pain worked well against laughing, but he had never tested it himself-until now.

"Why don't you go get us some tea instead," Chrome suggested. "You can clean up the mess later." Tsuna nodded and went out of the room.

When he came back, Tsuna was holding one tray with both of his hands. Mukuro smirked when he saw how the tray and its contents trembled—the tenth 'maid' was a bunch of nerves.

Tsuna stepped carefully over the sharp, dangerous china parts scattered around the floor, he was lucky that he was wearing a pair of shoes. Mukuro looked at his own feet, no shoes there just socks, how was he going walk on the floor later?

While he was pondering over his dilemma, his eyes had wandered to Tsuna's feet and notice that Tsuna was about to step right onto a pie. _Hmm, should I warn maid the 10th or not? Decisions, decisions._

Chrome gasped. "Tsuna, lo-"

**Boom! CRASH!**

The prince started to laugh, higher this time. His arm (the other was still unusable, remember?) went around his stomach when he felt the cramp by his sides. He laughed so much that it actually hurt! Oh, Sawada Tsunayoshi was really hilarious!


	3. Chapter 3

So, time for the thirth chapter. This isn´t really the chapter of times, but I put it out because I wanted Chrome to have more scren time, without Mukuro. And ofc I just have to mix Gokudera in it:P

Disclaimer: I´m a poor girl, please don´t sue me!! I don´t own KHR!!

* * *

Rokudo Chrome wasen´t born a bluenette like her brother, and at times it really did make her sad, because it was yet another different between them; And she didn´t want to be different from ni-sama.

The only comfort she had on the hair subject was that her hair at least was cut the same as her ni-sama.

She turned page in photo-album she was looking through to past time, seeing yet another photograph off her with brown, long hair. Quicky, she closed the album and returned it on the shelf, she didn´t want to remember her childhood so long back. To even pick that album was a big mistake, personally she wanted to get ride of the photos, but she knowledge that her brother woulden´t like it stopped her. He said that to overcome painful memories made us stronger people.

Selecting a new album that was just from a few years back, brought it to the table, Chrome begin to look through it, rolling her hair between her thin fingers. "Still my hair is nowhere as real as ni-samas." She said for her self, still stuck on that train of thought. Heaving a deep sigh, she returned to the photos.

"That fucking asshole!" The door swinged open, met the wall and went slowly back again. Gokudera Hayato had arrive, his entrances always noticeable.

Chrome blinked big eyed, observing the noble who started to mutter bad word to himself, going through the room and stopped only to kick the wall.

The princess connected her hands together and layed them on the table, waiting patiently on Gokuderas silent rant to be over by it self. 'What have ni-sam done now?'

Eventually, after two minutes, turned Gokudera his attention to her, walked up to her and trowed his hands on the table. "Do you know that you´re brother is an ass inside and out?!"

"Errm..." Chromes eyes slowly went to the right. She knowed that it was many´s view of her brother, he could be quite trying when he wanted. But she would never agree on that statement. "Err..."

"He scares the 10th!"

"All right..."

Gokudera made a fist in front of his face, grumbled angry. "That bastard really begs for it...Huh?" He noticed the opened album beside his other hand. The corner of his mouth twitched in deprecation. "Why are you wasting you´re time, looking at that shit?"

"To look backward for a while is to refresh the eye, to restore it, and render it to function of looking forward." Said Chrome in a rigid voice, like she was reading an invisible text from somewhere in her head.

"Tch." Gokudera snorted, didn´t seem impressed. "`The roadmenter`, please." He looked a little to his side, discreetly. "Was it the bastard who said it to you?"

"Yes, ni-sama love to read." Smiled the bluenette, then she seemed a little troubled. "...But he never read the book´s end, because he has already thought out an fitting end."

"Typical bastard, to high and mighty to keep to the real ending."

"No, you don´t understand." Said she quickly. "Ni-sama can see, through learning the author style just how the author would end it. Is´n it unbelievable!"

The noble seemed a little astonished by this discovery"...Can the bastard really do that?"

"Yes...But he often complain about how the ending 'sucked', as he put it, later."

"Hump." Gokudera crossed his arms, now seating on the table. "I take back all, it´s typical for the bastard."

Chrome giggled.

"Hey, isn´t that the 1th?" His finger was in the album, pointing at a rather old photo. It was indeed the 1th. It was a while since it happened but Chrome remembered it all...

______________________FLASHBACK_________________________________________

"Hello, my name is Rokudo Mukuro, Prince of the Nordic parts." Introduced the boy himself, with a false smile on his face. He held out his hand, like he had seen the adult´s do.

The young girl with braided, dark hair smiled, charmed by his performance and took his smaller hand in her´s. "My name is I-pin, age fifteen, at you´re service, Mukuro-sama."

"Pleasant."

* * *

"I-pin?" Whispered Mukuro when he crawled up for his servent bed in the night.

"Psst, I-pin?"

When no reply came began he to poke her in the back, now talking in his normal volume. "Oi, I-pin?"

"Hmm?"

'Good, she begin to wake up' "I can´t sleep?"

"Mmm"

Sign, here it comes. "Will you read a story book for me?"

Later..

"...And so was Mary never alone more because now she had a family. The end."

"Kufufu, it was good." The prince had conquer whole I-pin´s warm bed now, the girl sat at a chair beside the bed instead.

She smiled softy when she browsed through the thin child book, leaning on her crossed legs. "It sure was good." She mumbled.

"The best!" The prince was also smiling, but more excessively. "Never heard better, can you read one more?"

Later x2...

"...And then, finally, found the dog Dick his long missed master Rick and they lived happily ever after. The end." I-pin yawned in her hand, closed the book with her other.

"It was also good." Commented Mukuro, he was still clear awake. "How about one more?"

"I think it´s enough so, Mukuro-sama." Said I-pin with a forced smile this time.

"Just one more?" Asked the child in a cute, little baby voice. He gave her the puppy eye, copyed from his sister. "Pleawse?"

__________________________END FLASHBACK_________________________________

"If I remembered correctly, I think that I-pin stopped working here because all the waking hours effected her on her free time." Said Chrome. "She used to help one of her relative, I think." She began to turn page in the album, looking after something special.

Gokudera also looked down in the album, acted uninterested. "Why did the bastard want her to quit in the first place? I don´t remember anything wrong with the girl."

"Apparently don´t ni-sama like to be called 'Mukuro-sama'." Answered Chrome, no expression on her face, wanted obviously not discuss her brother spoilt manner.

She quickly changed subject, pointing at a new photo. "Look, there is the 4th!"

______________________________FLASHBACK_________________________________

Mukuro was seated in a comfortable, black leather armchair, twirled in a warm blanket. Over him came light, from a high lamp, so that he could read the big book in his knee. Beside him were refreshment and little snack if he would become hungry.

The 4th, or Basil, stared, big eyed, at this scene a while, trying to find out if it all was just a illusion.

The prince didn´t seem to notice him, his eye glued to the page in the book. The funny thing was that his eye´s didn´t move over the word´s like it shall when you read.

"Mukuro-kun?." Basil took a few step´s in the office, trying to get eye contact with the boy. "Aren´t thou going to sleep, Mukuro-kun?"

...

Basil looked down at the book, but he was soon back to stare at the young prince. He licked his dry lips slowly, wondering how he should put his next sentence. "Thou can continue reading later today? Go to bed now."

The boy nodded. "I will...when I had read through the book, yes." He drank water from his glass.

Basil became strict. "No, Mukuro-kun. I´ll not accept it!"

For the ffirst time that night, the prince looked up from his book.

The 4th gasped in alarm, the red eye on the boy glowed in the dark, you could nearly mistaken it for shining blood!

"Don´t make me repeat myself Basil." His voice became lower, and more scary. "Or I can´t guarantee you safety..."

_________________________END FLASHBACK__________________________________

"Nothing fixes a thing so intensely in the memory as the wish to forget it." Muttered Gokudera, who despise himself because that memory agitated him a little. He got up on his feet. "All this memories of the bastard just make me more worried about the 10th. Later."

The noble waved airily over his shoulder, beginning his journey to find Tsuna.

* * *

I´m finished! and done! Whooo, guess if I´m tired. Please comment, it will be treasured=D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Yeah, yeah, I don´t own KHR, it´s some women in Japan, yadda, yadda.

Here are the next chapter, right from the oven and still hot!!

* * *

The light candle at the bed table gave away some warmth if you were in it´s nearness, but if too near you will, of course, get burn. So have it always been, since immemorial times.

You need warmth to live, but to _much_ of it hurt more than it will do good, life was the same if you thought about it, if not _worse_. You could never rely on a person entirely, because they could turn their backs. Never trust a person, because they could fail you. Never like someone too much, because you never know when that person will disappear. Never _love_ someone, because it will just hurt you in the end.

But it wasn´t the warmth of the light that you wanted anyway, it was the light itself.

The bedroom was so big, that when you enter it, a cold, emty feeling ran up you´re spine. The wall was painted in the finest of dark, forest green, the floor was carpeted in a cosy sort dark red, and the window let through lot of sun shine, lighting up every corner of the room. Of course there were also curtains, if you wished for a short nap on the day.

But it missed life, it missed warmth! And, specialty, any other light source at night than an idiotic candle. It simply wasn´t big enough, not by big chance. It was the last time he slept in a room that missed electricity. 'Stupid rats, eating on the electrical cable, hope they die by stomach pain'.

Hibari turned in his bed, now had the back to the candle. He had difficulties sleeping, and even if he was a well-known light sleeper it wasn´t any sound related cause. It were a really rare event, but he simply coulden´t sleep and he had nothing to blame for it. Except, maybe the rat´s just for the fun in it.

However, it was important for him to sleep, he needed the rest to handle the next day, because every new day always demanded more off him then the later. He had training, he had meetings to arrange, appointment to get ready for, plans and a fucking, impossible prince to stand. He must sleep, or else he would go completely mad!

When sleep never came to him, his heated thought seemed to have woken him up even more, he decided to get up and do some benefit of his time, than laying around. Perhaps if he did some work now, he could take out a couple of hours sleep tomorrow. It sounded rather good actually, it were many people who worked over night and sleep a couple of hour´s on the day. Of course he isn´t going to do it to a habit. But...

The hole in this brilliant plan was his destination, of all day´s he were just to pick this as one when he slept in the castle. The royal family had always free bedroom available for guest and in this case "nobles to lazy to take the ride home". Because of this said noble didn´t know what he should make of himself. He though about it, while he took on his clothes from yesterday. The teenager hadn´t brought any other set and he absolutely refused to waltz around in the royal castle in his morning coat. It would be a insult to the whole great royal family Rokudo, who, in their time, strided through this very place.

Who´s goes around in a castle in a morning coat anyway?

Still, he haden´t come up with a solution to his problem, but standing here actless would just wast his time as much as laying in bed would, so Hibari left his temporary residence and walked down the hallways.

* * *

Have you ever woke up at night and felt unusually dry in you´re mouth?

You try to keep sleeping, in you´re big, warm, king-sized bed, but the thirst is stubborn, and never leave you. You try increasing the saliva in you mouth, using the tongue to spread it around. But it doesn´t work.

Mukuro could answer yes on all statement above, for nothing, _nothing _seemed to lower his thirst. He turned, now lying on his stomach and the face on the big pillow, nose in air for breathing. He tried to think of something, anything to distract him of the thought of water.

...

* * *

The castle alarm-system was very advanced and highly developed, that even the best of thiefs would never even dare to try sabotage it. Hibari didn´t have any career as criminal, but he had other "talents".

__________________________FLASHBACK_____________________________________

"Shut down the alarm-system in the library, or I will bite you to death."

The castle care attendant in alarm and other domestic electricity things was Spanner. He was a blonde haired man, around twenty-five, with small, blue eyes and a straight, fine nose. Surely he was popular with the ladies by his looks, but they did probably keep their distance when they realized that he was obsessed by technology, and a typical computer nerd.

He, also, wasn´t domestic, what Hibari had heard, where he come from didn´t the noble know, and he didn´t care either.

Spanners eyes watched, emptily one the person who had woken him up, with a shoe no less, roughly trown in the face. And it was like it said something, the person not the shoe.

'What does it want?' Spanner´s half aware brain just coulden´t think one reason why anyone should want him anything in this hour. His head swunged slowly from right to left, unbalanced. 'The voice is familar but-'

"Oi, herbivore." Hibaris eyes followed the man´s movement.

"Urrggh...Mom, is that you?" mumbled Spanner, his eyelid slowly going down...

Without hesitation, I might add, casted Hibary yet another shoe in the blonde´s face, this time harder. "Call me 'mom' again and I will bite you to death, herbivore."

_________________________END FLASHBACK__________________________________

"This is ridiculous." Muttered Mukuro to himself, the speaking oppressed by the pillow. He didn´t need to worry about waking his sister on the other side of the room. 'She could sleep through almost everything, except when you yell at servants.'

He remembered the event with the 9th, and laughed maliciously, but soon it turned to coughing. He had swallowed the spite in his mouth from earlier in the wrong throat. Hand over his mouth, he quickly sat up from the bed, straighting out his backbone to easier get air in his lungs again. It kept up a while, the cough very persistent e starting to form in his eyes by the air lack, until it finally stopped. He took a deep breath, simple air had never felt better, but he wasn´t pleased, anyhow. Now he needed water for his dry throat and mouth! Trowing off the quilt, and the pillow at the wall while he where at it. He stood up. "That´s it!"

* * *

"That´s it." Spanner drawed his hand against each other to get ride off imaginary dirt, a movement to show well done job finished. Hibari doubted the "well done" part.

"Are you sure?" He asked while the engineer locked the many computer locks, with a small computer in his hand that was connected to the bigger computer. The keyboard on the small one was out of this world!

"Absolute" Said the man emotionlessly, now unconnecting his little computer from the alarm-system. His hand when down in his pocket, took up a lollipop in citrus flavour. Hibari raised a brow when the man later put it in his mouth.

"But." Spanner turned to the young teenager, looking him square in the eye. "Remember that just the library is unalarmed not any other of the rooms on that floor, so no peeking in any other room, right?"

Hibari nodded, seriously.

"And more." Spanner looked around them before he leaned down to the other´s height. "Don´t tell anyone, but my computer´s have caught up something strange the latest week, mostly by the building´s window´s."

Eye´s narrowed suspiciously. "Haven´t the royal guard reported anything?"

"I don´t know, have them?"

Hibari though for a second, and no the guard haven´t reported anything of his knowledge. And that type of information usually come out openly, to warn the staff to the royal family.

But to trust an other judgement, the inexperience night guard´s at any least, in this kind of circumstance is to be _burnt._

"No, but I trust you´re word better then those lazy ass, who guard this place." He rolled his eye´s. "Pathetic herbivores."

"Mmhm." Spanner nodded shortly, now looking down on Hibari, frowning. "Just wanted to warn you, kid. But now when I think about it maybe sending you out there alone would be a mistake-" He broke off when suddenly the noble took a grasp of his collor, tugged him down to his level. He glared venomously. "Care to repeat?"

"...I think I pass."

Hibari glared a little more on the man before he released him. Spanner quickly stretched up his back, it was a long time since he become threaten that way, physically.

'The kid is strong!'

"At the end of this day I promise you that I´ll find the reason to you´re computer error." Said Hibari gravely. "If not I will trash the whole system personally, no one oppose me, not even a computer." Vowed he, and either way he will keep it. Spanner didn´t fancy the "trashing" part.

"Where do you´re computers detect that intruder?"

Spanner sighed. "I told you, around windows."

"You said mostly around window´s" Corrected Hibari, beginning to lost his cool. "Tell me where else?"

The man ran his hand through his short hair, seemed tired again. "If I tell you that all I said just were a lie to mess with you, are you going back to bed, library or whatever and will not trash my computer´s?"

Hibari smirked wickedly. "I would trash it to mess with you back."

Hibari:100 Spanner:0

Note to self: Don´t ever mess with Hibari Kyoya.

"Corridors." Said the engineer fast. "I suspect that the trespasser have some secret passage in and out of the castle."

Hibari froze, the notorious _secret gallery!_ 'Can it really exist?'

"I think that it look out from the window´s because he want to see precisely were in the castle he is." He sighned again. "I understand him completely, this castle is worster than a labyrinth."

"So badly aren´t it" muttered Hibari.

Spanner raised a blond eye-brow, his face expressionless. "No comment." He looked down on the lollipop stick, took it out and as he just remembered his manner, held it out to Hibari. "Do you want?"

* * *

Since the crown prince shared room with his sister he coulden´t light a lamp, so he used his feeling to find the phone to his serve-opps maid.

He snickered, and finally did find the phone. 'Bingo!'

Crossing his legs under him, he sat comfortable and pressed number one on the phone. He waited.

Peep...Peep...

'Soon...' He massaged his forehead drowsy and rubed his eye, a thought hit him. He squinted down at the hand that had just touched his extraordinary eye´s. 'What if I get black rings around my eyes and eyebags?'

Peep...Peep...

'Then you just blame the 10th maid!' Replyed a happy voice in his mind. Mukuro chuckled. Yes, he could!

...Peep...Peep...Peep...

If he ever pick up that´s it.

* * *

Hibari stopped suddenly when his sharp ear´s heard something, it was very faint. 'Could it be..?' The gray eye´s glided to the side´s, as the head turned slowly to all directions. He stopped breathing, checking that every move he made didn´t let out a single sound.

He listened...

All air went out off him after a few minutes, his thorax going down. He became a little frustrated in himself. 'Stupid imagination.'

Taking a step that followed by another, he kept going again, deeper in the dark corridor. He regretted that he didn´t order Spanner to light up this floor, while he where at it.

He frowned, but on second thought maybe it would be a bad idea. If there was a person sneaking around, will the light scare him off that for sure.

Yes, definitely a bad idea, but a flashlight would be to consider, hmm...

Bang.

Hibaris muscles buckled, on his guard again. The adrenaline begin flow through his vein, giving him more strength and self confidence. Such a wonderful feeling!

This time he was sure it wasn´t his imagination, and he was sure he knew were the sound come from to. Hibari turned his head forward, a predator grin slowly growed on his lips and the steel gray eye´s glowed, exciting. The intruder are going to regret the day he tried to broke in the castle, with Hibari Kyoya on guard. He was going to find him, and force him to tell him where the secret gallery is, leave him to the police with his name tag on, get famous by his discovery and catch that his name would be glued in the history book´s in century´s.

The noble smirked when he cracked his knuckle. "Let the hunt begin."

_To be continued..._

* * *

I think this is the best chapter I´ve ever written=D I so happy! Hibari and Spanner really do work better than I thought. Yeah, to come up with the rest will be a hard nut too crack. But I will do my best. Comment´s are most wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

The ultimate flashback!!

Haha. I´m so evil! and give me more time to write on the sequel for the other chapter.

Enjoy!:D

* * *

_Six year ago._

All nobles were always fastidious in the question of choosing future partners, they all wanted the best to strengthen the family or receive some trait. Either you had it or not, simply as that. Of course could it be more competitor than just nobles. There were people out there who actually worked up to this rank. "But the sweat from a hard worker are to disregard." Used a old saying say. "It´s more graceful to be favourites by the gods."

The parents of a noble had a compulsory job, and that was to look for possible future son/daughter in law, and at the same time show up their offspring. It was usually a quite troublesome job, since there often were more than one child to work with, to assure the generations continuation. But there´s always exceptions...

A marriage between two Hibaris had been arranged before their birth, "The perfect mix" the parents used to call it, meaning the child that it would leave not the paring itself. The two was in the beginning in love, or you could say felt lust _,_ and a child was the waited results in the end.

Then it all just went downhill, now when the child was born, the lust disappeared and left absolutely nothing, fighting and yelling became regularly. They began cheated openly and was in the whole very tired of each other company. A divorce was topical just two years after their marriage. And more children was out of question, how much the older begged, order them and straight out threaten them.

They _were _of Hibari blood too, after all.

The child, a boy, however was happy by his parents decision, he didn´t wish for an annoying infant following his tail, a competitor that wasn´t worth his time. He could handle all expectations and responsibility the name held by himself.

Mr Hibari trained his son in many high classify sports, fence, golf, tennis and martial arts. The reason were to built up the boys muscles, speed and skills.

Mrs Hibari took often with her son to her tea meetings with other noble ladys, learning him how to act and behave, she also learned him to read, personally, in a very early age.

On birthdays and Christmas she gave him books, and cloths by the latest fashion. Books about romance that the boy loathed and clothes he wanted to burn.

A Hibari he was, indeed.

The boys birthday was not so long ago actually, and he was now fully eight years old.

May the fifth was the only day about a year that the whole Hibari family were gathered in the same room, just to celebrate their son. This year the two adults went as far as _talking,_ they discussed their son´s new age and both agreed that he was old enough to tread his first party in the royal castle ground.

The annual royal garden party was near and so they picked it.

Hibari Kyoya walked through the crowd, pushed away wide-hipped women's that refused to move, and old mans with beer stomach.

How he hated crowds!

He waren´t arrogant, no, he knew his place in the food chain very well, but he also knew which people that was under him. And in his eyes where everyone under him. It was not arrogance, no, it was knowledge.

Hibaris thought maybe where somewhere else but he trusted his senses enough to not collided in something, actually the idea were ridiculous. Therefore wasn´t he prepared when he felt his body do impact with some one else, body contact. A grunt, and he was surprised that it came from his own mouth.

He was astonished to see that it was an other boy, round his age, that had came in his way. He coulden´t help but notice that it´s hair was coloured dark blue, not so usual, but it was unkept. You coulden´t see one of his eyes.

"Move." Without hesitasion, pushed Hibari away the boy, like everyone else if not harder just to show him his place, and continued.

The black haired boy spended much of the party divided between his parents for the same but yet not the same reason.

His father showed him proudly for other men, bragged about his achievement in different sorts. He was very pleased when they begin to debate about the subject, comparing.

"Don´t Dino from the Chiavorone family train you´re son?" Asked a man, took out his cigarette and blew out smoke.

"He did, but forced to quit when Kyoya beat him."

"Are not Dino fifteen years now?" Asked the man, sceptical to the other mans claim.

Mr Hibari smirked, placed a hand on his sons head. "Kyoyas strength is far beyond his age."

Mrs Hibari showed her son for all the ladies, mentioned x number of time about his pure ancestry. The womens inspected every little bit of the boy, his eyes, ears, and foot size.

But when they started to touch his hair he growled at them. 'Theres boundary to what I can handle.'

The daughters, some older and younger, looked fascinated on him, but didn´t even dare to met his gaze.

"Come on, Haru, say hi to Kyoya now."

The girl, who hid behind her mothers dress shock her head, to shy to even show her self.

The older girls, near the teen years, winked at him as they gave him seducing looks.

Mrs Hibari hugged her son from behind, her arms around his neck, she whispered.

"Aren´t the girls cute, Kyoya?"

* * *

How could his parents take out divorce if they were so damn alike? Both used him and saw him as an object. Hibari found a fine, wood bench, not so long from the crowd of party guest that he wished but he guessed that he could live with it. Near the bench had a tree been planted, and it gave Hibari a refreshing shadow over him, protection from the sun. Even if the weather in the Nordic parts never went for those hot summers, but it were not like ice bears walked down the street either. Hn. Stupid foreigner, don´t they know that the ice bear live by the Nordic parts cost? The Nordic parts was famous for their winters, and Hibari was satisfied with the weather the country offered. Better becoming an ice block than be toasted, what more didn´t he like to have the sun in his eyes.

The wind blew smoothly past him, stroked his check softly, calming his stiff mind.

A pause was exactly was he needed, after this afternoon, just a short one...

"Yes, I know."

Hibari opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) when he heard an unknown voice rather close, he looked around.

"Yes, I can wait." A sigh.

'There.' Hibari could see a bit of a body behind the tree, he leaned a little back to see better. It was that other boy, from before. 'What´s he doing here?'

"Hi daddy! Yes, I´m fine, how´s work?...But that´s great daddy!"

'Whats great?'

"...No, I´m promise I won´t not tell." Eagerness. "No, no one is here."

Hibari leaned forward, and moved instead closer, still seated on the bench.

It was silent.

"No way! Is it true? The secret gallery exist, as if, don´t joke with me...aren´t you kiddin`? ...The entrance too!" The boy clapped a hand over his mouth, realizing his loud tone.

Yet another pause.

"So, where is it?...The garden´s centre..mm...sakura tree... Yeah, this discovery is going to make us well know...No, daddy, I´m not going to be in the way for the excavators." Mukuro scowled when he closed his mobile and pocked it. He looked around him after possible eavesdroppers. He was happy to see none.

"I think it´s the first time I see you smile, Mukuro-kun. Is doomsday near?"

It was Gamma, a highly advisers son, but even bigger, his family had good relation with the Eastern parts. A very useful contact that had high odds to be noble some day.

'They sure is power hunger enough.'

"Do you intend that my smile is related to the world´s ending?" Teased Mukuro, his smile playful, but not quite reaching his eyes.

Gamma stood by him, a little to near for his approving.

The blonde laughed. "Maybe, but I would live through it just to see you´re beautiful smile."

Smile gone."...Thank you?."

'Does he said those weird things just to do me dumbfounded?'

"You´re welcome!" Smiled the other boy.

Mukuro opened his mouth, but soon found himself closing it. Damn!

"So how life now when you quit school?" Asked Gamma, seemed awfully talkative.

"Good. Home education is radiant."

"That´s fun to hear, but aren´t private school better?" Yet a very friendly smile. "I really miss you, it not as funny now when you gone."

"...What the difference for you? You´re soon thirteen, aren´t you going to high school?"

"Yes." He frowned.

The prince shrugged his shoulder. "In that case there no difference."

"Admit, you miss those times with me, right?" It was a little smirk at the soon to be teenagers lips, and you could hear the special tone that everyone had. The one that got the prince to smirk too.

"Hmm" He pretended to think. "Do I even remember it?."

"Really?" Gamma bowed forward, looking the much smaller boy in the eye. "Let me fresh up you´re memories then, if I may..."

"I have memories." Insisted Mukuro, not backing down. "But only a fool stores his in the future."

"Hehe, sharp rascal you are." He tapped on the bluenetts nose with his finger."You really good at insulting people in a way that make them blind to it."

Finally Mukuro backed off, didn´t like to be played with physicaly. He held up a finger.

"I call it 'The Rokudo technique.'"

Suddenly his finger become captured by a whole hand, covering it.

Mukuro frowned when he saw this. 'Ehh?-'

"Mmm, you´re warm." Commented the blonde, eyes half lidded when he stared unblinkingly at the boy."Are you a fool enough to remember when you were so cold that I borrowed you my jacked?"

"Stupid, don´t mix you´re imagination for you´re memories" He tried to pull his finger back, but it was in a hard gasp. Gamma snickered, making him even more motivated to get his finger back. 'I´ll not let him win, I won´t!'. His little 'pulls' turned to fully haul. Through, the only thing he did was backing with the other, and backing til- he coulden´t back anymore?

'What the hell?' He looked back to see the reason to this halt. The tree, he had collided with the tree. He rolled his eyes.

"You´re right, Mukuro-kun" Said Gamma smugly, pressing him to the tree. "I may have mixed it up a little..."

Mukuro smirked happily. 'He won!'

What he didn´t know were that he lost an other battle entirely.

* * *

The gardens centre was known as the royal family'sownprivate area of the whole garden, the one they used to drank tea and enjoy the vegetation surrounding them. It was of course a suspended ground on this simple party, the only way for an unroyalty to set foot were through an invitation. That rule was very well knew by the regular noble, and no one would get the crazy idea to actually _break it. _

But still, Hibari had expected some surveillance.

'The place is empty to crying out loud!'

Not that he was complaining, easier for him to dig up his own fame; Hibari Kyoya, the boy who discovered the notorious _secret gallery _under this castle all by his own!

Nevertheless, was he forced to destroy the royal garden a little...But who cares in the end when he show up his discovery?

With that naive thought in his head began Hibari digging under the sakura tree, with a spade he earlier grabbed from the gardener storehouse.

A hour later had Hibari found nothing. 'It´s an underground path, of course it´s deeper down.'

Two hours later began the nobles arm hurt.

'Soon now...'

Four hours after Hibari had begun had he still not found anything, but the sakura tree were as good as demolished. The thought that the kids father _actually _could be wrong hit him square in the head. He stopped digging, the thought growing itself bigger. 'He, or worst,

_the kid _could even had lied or...and now...' He looked around him, he could never replace this. Something out of place caught his eye, and he noticed a little boy, gaping in chock. Hibari frowned, disappointed, it wasn´t the blue one.

The boy chin went up and down on the boy, and now understood Hibari that he tried to talk.

"Keep quiet, I´m -"

"Mom!" He screamed, stumbling to the castle entrance again. "Mom! Look what he had done!"

"Wait!" Called Hibari out, reaching out his hand, but the boy was already gone.

Feeling stupid, lowered he his arm. "Herbivore..."

"Kufufu."

Hibari jerked, looking in the direction of the rare laugh, hoping not to see more unwanted witness to this.

His eyes went wide, it was the blue haired boy again. He who lied about the secret gallery. The reason for all this trouble, the _reason_ to...

He felt how a burning rage drilled a hole in his every bone, all his hope and expectation went destroyed, was now replaced with pure anger. The grasp on the spade was now lose, and soon it fell on the dirty ground.

Hibari was going to kill that kid.

Mukuro smirked mockingly, saw the spade go down and guessed that the other didn´t need it more. So sad. He cupped his mouth and called in a loud voice. "Have we fun, Hibari Kyoya?"

"I will even more once a kill you." Snarled the black haired coldly, so angry that he didn´t notice the use of his whole name by a stranger. He started to make his way to the kid, looking for trace if he would suddenly run away.'You can run but than you will just die tired.'

But it didn´t seem as the kid would flee, more the opposite, he welcomed him.

"Oya? Stopped with the digging already?"

"No, I will dig you a grave when I done with you."

He was in front of the boy now, glaring down on him. Hibari tried to make him as big and scary as possible to frighten the boy, he wanted him to feel mental pain, to get trauma about this experience and never, _never_mess with him again. The bluenett, however, wasen´t a bit alarmed, more amused by his action and attempt.

Hibari would just have to begin with the physical pain then, maybe the other come´s later, he did himself ready to pounce when he suddenly frowned, stopped his arm.

"I need you´re name to a grave stone if things don´t go that well for you, state it fast or I will just write 'Blue head.'

Mukuro was still smirking, he studied the Hibaris behaviour and could in seconds find out the other thought track. 'To easy.'

"Why? Are you afraid that Gokuderas mother will came?"

"You knew that kid and yet you didn´t stop him?"

The question was asked in a clam, composed voice, but Mukuro could clearly see the mask that existed on the Hibaris face. He was sensitive about people finding out about this.

"Why should I? I´m not the one in _trooouuuble_." He sang out the last part, just for he knew how much the other didn´t want to be reminded by it. He laughed. "You´re truly a sadly sight, and I got to say it, a little boring. You haven´t worked it out yet, have you?" Every word, every expression Mukuro showed was just for a single reason now: To make Hibari feel stupid about himself. The Hibari was prideful, and it both a strength and weakened. He´s afraid that someone will see him fail, but what will happen if he _himself _see him fail?Now that´s interesting. Mukuro giggled a little, watching how the Hibari will tackle this.

Hibaris frown deepened to hide his confusion, and he looked more intensely on the blunett, tried to see if he lied again. But all he did was giggling, Hibari took it like the boy still messed with him, some off the original anger returned.

Could not wait anymore for the other to work it out, Mukuro spilled, still giggeling gleefully.

"Don´t you get it? I´m the prince!"

"You´re liar." Hissed Hibari.

"I think you have heard about this." Said Mukuru, moved the hair over his eye behind his ear.

A blood red eye was now visible.

He smiled in triumph when he saw Hibaris shocked face. "Kufufu, you are so gullible."

Hibaris shocked expression melted away, as it never been there, and he understood just how things was now. With a blank face, grasped he the prince collar, tugged him up a little and starred him right in the eyes.

"You´re such a little liar."

Mukuro was a little uncomfortable, being nearly raised over the ground by the older. But he wasen´t going to lose and let the other see it. He smiled playfully, tried to look back in the gray eyes the best he could. "Never denied it."

Hibari didn´t like the tone in that voice. That confession was not what he wanted, it didn´t seem regretful, and shameful. 'Don´t he know that lying it´s wrong?' Hibari wasen´t that naive that he didn´t know that everybody lied to time to times, but he wasen´t ready to met a person that was so friendly with laying that he thought it to be right. He was enraged, how could he take control over this situation when every little victory was giving to him like some consolation prize?

Hibari suddenly looked over his shoulder, making sure that no one had sneaked up on them while they talked. Mukuro followed his eye, a little curious if the noble had seen anything particular. It was really hard since the other boy was in the way for his view.

When Hibari was sure they were alone, turned he his head back, in the process nearly crashing with the prince face. He growled angry. "I will kill you if you tell anyone about this."

Something in what he said must have been funny because the bluenette began to laugh again. The noble became a little caught of guard by it, not yet used to the prince unusual behaviour, anger become his defence. He snapped. "What´s funny!"

"You." Said the bluenett, stopped laughing. "You think that I will yield by you´re threats, from a noble no less. You think that I´m afraid of you, or you try to imply it for you´re self, just to cover you´re own fears. Do you know that fear make us human?"

"I´m not afraid of anything."

"So interesting, you´re arrogance is really to impress if you think you´re self something else but human." A big, sick grin growed on his Mukuro´s lips. "Kufufu, do you want to be a god, Hibari Kyoya?"

"Shut youre trap." Said Hibari simply, didn´t want to be involved in this game more, it´s gone to far for his taste. Mukuro seemed to notice his unwillingness to continue, and didn´t like it.

"Oh? Still have the courage to act big and bad with me?" Said the the younger in the most serious voice til now, surprising Hibari. "But inside courage laughs fear. And laughter is the shortest distance between two people." He emphasized through looking at the short distance between the two off them.

Hibari opened his mouth to say something. But closed it when he realized that he didn´t have anything to say to that. To the simple reason that he didn´t understand what the prince just had utter. He felt proper stupid to even try to comment in it.

Mukuro could easily got out of the nobles grasp when he was so deep in his thought, he turned his back and started to walk away in the opposite direction of the demolished garden. Called it end. "I´m not going to say this to anybody." He smirked his little smirk. "I trust that Gokudera Hayato do it."

* * *

´key, began this in Monday and finished now. Haha, Mukuro is screwing whit Hiabri big time, will he get revenge??. What more it´s snowing=D Have like one decimetre for now, can anyone beat that??

Anyway, Wishing you´re all a merry Christmas and a happy new year!!!

My list is very short and easy to fix this year by you readers:D:

1. Lot and lots of reviews!!!!!


End file.
